gamecreepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Miner's Haven or Miner's Hell?
I was playing Miner's Haven on Roblox, but suddenly my ores started flying everywhere. My ores literally penetrated the map, causing strange holes everywhere. The holes started filling with red fluid which then flowed out. Everything it touched lit on fire. It started turning the Skybox red. Eventually the red fluid touched my character. Instead of burning, my character did something mortifying. Unlike the real versions of Roblox characters (the ones made from ABS plastic), my character screamed realistically and had an extremely disturbing face. There was actual steam coming off of him and it turned to ash. It broke apart after the red fluid which I assumed was lava flowed away. It respawned in a strange game. Instead of Miner's Haven, it was an obby. The floor was lava, but there were platforms instead of furniture unlike most floor is lava games. My character simply touched the lava once and it's foot burned along with another realistic scream. I was getting mortified at this point and closed out of Roblox to uninstall it. However, the application menu wouldn't show up. I tried running it's EXE directly - no luck. I tried using CMD to open it - no luck. I even tried the windows R trick... nope. Nothing. Then, suddenly a Roblox logo appeared on my desktop. It started leaking the red fluid everywhere burning everything on my desktop in the process. I used Task Manager and stopped "lava-dispenser.exe" and the lava, burn marks, and Roblox logo went away. I thought I was safe, but in reality... The desktop background turned into a very uncanney valley smiley face, which opened it's mouth and in a weird, echoey tone, it said the following: "The fun is only beginning..... your end will come soon..... have fun while you last....". At that point, I literally screamed. I went insane. Is this a sick joke from an exploiter? Glitch? Some sick Easter egg? Suddenly, the smiley face went away with my lights then going out. My space heater, gaming chair, everything. Everything except for the computer. I tried walking away, but some mysterious force pushed me back into my chair. I tried shutting off the computer but couldn't hit the power button - the mouse was getting blocked by it. At this point, I was cold, scared, and lonely. My dog wouldn't even come to me. It was unusual. Suddenly, the computer opened Roblox to show a burned version of my avatar with tears dripping from it's eyes. I couldn't close out of it. So, I used the Alt F4 trick and got out. I had a bottle of water handy, so I dumped it on the computer. It repelled it, but distracted it. So, I got my dog but he didn't wake up... I was about to cry. My dog literally would not wake up. I kept petting him and eventually he woke up. He was barking like mad. Suddenly, I had an idea. Task manager. As the computer was distracted, I got Task Manager and closed out of "evil-power.exe" and it did the trick. The lights turned back on, and everything was back to normal. Even my dog. Category:Roblox Category:Finished Category:Shocking Category:Medium-Short Category:Unsure